


Brave Little Legend

by Brotherpengu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Featherknight, League of Legends - Freeform, Teamfight Tactics, tft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherpengu/pseuds/Brotherpengu
Summary: A day on the rift gets a little exciting when a new little "Champion" is brought out of his usual comfort zone.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Brave Little Legend

The nexus picked up, light shone brightly and began to power the rest of the base. The cerulean energy flowed through and now the towers were armed. The champions flew from their fountains, some to their lanes and others to the jungle to wait for their prey. Laying in wait in the brush, a dark-skinned woman carefully aimed down her massive weapon, in case of intruders. Her partner who shared her complexion could not help but stare at her.

“What?” She called out taking notice of his gawking. 

“I still can’t believe you are here with me. I almost feel nostalgic.” His smooth bass-full voice answered her.

“Lucian, I don’t know if I wanna kiss you for being sweet or punch you cause we are in action right now.” The woman would tease with a smirk on her face. Looking down she would swirl around the mist her body could create. Reaching down she stuck her hand in and searched.

“Senna, what are you doing?” Lucian question her motives.

“I heard about something terrifying in the mist and I want to see if I can pull it out.” She responded as she looked to have grabbed something. Lucian raised a brow looking over to her, “And you want to bring it out now?”

“Why not? Not like we are doing anything waiting for the jungle to spawn.” Once she pulled out the small chunk of mist it began to dissipate, leaving a small feathered little creature in her hand.

“Wenk.” The little bird with a headband called out.

“This is the terror that waddles in the deep?” Senna chuckled as Lucian scanned the little penguin. “He’s kinda cute, but might be really dangerous.” He grinned.

Both of them heard a growl entering the jungle. Senna dropped the little one as it began to waddle off. “Shit, I hope the little guy doesn’t get hurt.”

Lucian pointed. His guns at the werewolf creeping towards their brush, “Well let's hope we don’t get hurt. Get ready.”

As soon as the little featherknight was on his feet, he began to scurry away from the brush as the two fought the growling mutt. The pengu made his way into the mid lane where he saw minions passing by. In awe, he followed their march into the lane. He was soon met with a nine-tailed fox and an illusionist who were battling with words instead of spells.

“My, my, the youth these days seem to love dressing like they are eight sizes smaller.” The older woman chuckled as she pointed her staff at the fox.

“Sorry I can’t hear you from over there, might need to speak up, grandma.” The fox taunted.

Those words ignited a fire as the woman growled, “I am not a day over 40 you little bimbo!” 

“Yea it’s cause you are a few decades over 40 you hag.” Quickly they began to cast their spells at each other in pure rage. The little Pengu was just walking around cheering on the minions, not really paying attention to the two women. He danced and did a strange gesture as minions died.

“What is that? Is it a new champion? Ahri is it on your team?” The older woman called out. 

“Oh my gosh! He is so cute! I hope he’s on my team look at his little waddles! Leblanc you haven’t seen one of these in your many years?” Ahri once again taunted.

“Little tramp watch your tongue before I pull it out your mouth.” Leblanc threw out her chains, Ahri managed to dodge it and the sudden burst caused the little Pengu to run into the river.

Looking around the river sightseeing, the Pengu ran into the scuttle crab. They both scanned each other out of curiosity and made friendly noises to each other. Delighted with the friendliness they sat in a brush and conversed in their noises and gestures.

Sadly their conversation had come to an end once the werewolf pounced on the scuttle crab. It began to run away from the wolf canine while the penguin began to waddle away up into the top lane. Along the way a man being blinded by his headband walked into the river to steal away the kill onto poor scuttle. They then proceeded to fight, the blind man and wolf attacking each other with fierce blows.

In the top side of the rift, there was a large goat man who looked like flames and a shirtless man with a sleeveless open jacket attacking the minions. 

“Hey Ornn, sucks about your skin still not being revealed.” The wolverine looking man remarked.

“I don't make much of it. Though I hear you just got a big one. Congrats. Glad you didn’t end up like me and the rest of the gang still waiting.” Ornn’s deep voice boomed into the air as gold was picked up by both top laners. 

“Thanks man! Hey so don’t take it personal, but whats up with your jungler, that's two deaths already….” Sett commented. As the little pengu sat in the lane watching the two converse and defeat each other’s minions.

“Tell me about it, every game it’s either the mid laner throwing a tantrum or the jungler just dies every second.” Ornn huffed as he glanced over to the little pengu sitting in lane. “Is that your jungler? I would not be surprised if he was kicking our jungler’s ass. Think Freljord has a lot of these… They were called feather knights?” 

Sett shook his head and walked over the little pengu, “No Lee Sin is ours. You know the blind dude.” Sett reached down and poked at the little pengu and it made a small “Wenk” noise. A loud horn that rang through the rift called out, Ornn summoned down his large charging ram and stared over to Sett, “Time to go big man.”

Sett grinned and ran at Ornn as they began their brawl, the little pengu jumped up and ran out hearing the loud horn. Once again his little adventure through the rift began. He ran down past the two women screaming and taunting at each other once more. Past a new scuttle crab, this one spoke about her longing to see her lover on the other side of the river. Pengu nodded and wished the two ladies the best of luck seeing each other again.

Down at the bottom of the rift, Senna and Lucian battled it out with a frost archer and a large shirtless man with a frozen door. 

“Braum tag one of them once and we got them, Freljord’s frost will help our battle.” The woman’s arrows launched at Lucian. Senna gathered her mist and brought her lover into her cloak. From the mist a blast of mist and a blinding light shot out at Ashe, but was blocked by Braum’s massive shield.

“Ohoho Ashe, these two are a lively bunch, the frost of Freljord alone might not be enough!” The jolly man chuckled and watched as the little Pengu watched in amazement. He danced and swung his wooden blade around.

“It seems our little spectator enjoyed our fighting!” Braum’s accent showed even in his heartfelt laugh. 

Senna walked over to the little feather knight and lifted him up, “There you are little guy! Sorry but I think it’s safer in the mist than it is out here on the rift.” The little pengu smiled and made his wenk noise. The mist opened up and he jumped in, but instead of being lost in the mist, he appeared on a new playing field. One where he controlled the same friends he saw on the rift, leading them and commanding them into battle.


End file.
